Bad Day
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Emily's had a bad day. Can Paige turn it around? Definitely rated M. For you aaajmachine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - The wonderful aaajmachine ask me to write something with them taking a bath. Here it is. Just for you! and others, I guess, but mostly for you! Like it? Don't? I don't give a damn rat's ass. ;) Seriously though, I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Will this day ever end? Coach totally put me on blast earlier for losing my 'edge' and then my mom told me that my dad isn't coming home for Christmas! I still haven't finished my English paper yet and I'm pretty sure I totally flunked that math test! Not to mention my boss is being an asshole, because I'm working a bit slower than usual, because of my long swim practice after the initial practice. - Em

Well come over after your shift. We'll see if I can help you out. :) - Me

Mmk. Maybe a little bit of Paige will do me some good. XOXO - Em

Can't wait! ;) - Me

I looked at my watched – 5:00 P.M. Emily got off of work at 6:00 P.M., so I had a bit over an hour to get ready for her. My parents, like usual, were out of town on business, and I could not be more thankful. I rushed around the house and grabbed as many tea light candles as I could find. 'Is thirty enough?' I thought to myself. I decided that it was enough and continued to gather the rest of the necessities for tonight.

Hey babe I'm here! - Em

Come up and lock the door. I'm in the bathroom. I'll be right out. - Me

I finished lighting all the candles and set the light to dim on my way out of the bathroom. Everything was perfectly set. The water, which was scolding hot, ten minutes ago, was now just steaming hot, and the thirty candles were set all around the room. I walked into my room and found Emily sprawled across my bed. I laid down right beside her,

"How was the rest of work?" She just simply glared at me, "Okay so I'll take it as not so great!" I leaned over and kissed her forehead before falling back on the bed again. "Hey Em." She grunted as a response, "I left my phone in the bathroom. Can you grab it?"

"Why the fuck do I have to grab it?! I can barely move! You go get it!" This might be harder than I thought. Attempt number two to get her in the bathroom.

"I hurt my ankle earlier. It kinda hurts to be on it. And also you should do it because you love me and my pain is above your pain?" She grunted once more, but got up,

"I'm only taking that excuse once, okay?"

*** STOMP STOMP STOMP ***

She exited my room and made her way down the hall.

* **Door creaks open** *

"Oh my god!" I laughed at her reaction, and appeared right behind her,

"You called me?" She playfully slapped me,

"You did all this?" I nodded, "And you let me be a bitch to you?" Once again I just nodded, but this time I also held a smirk on my face. She hit me again, "That makes you a bitch!" I put my arms around her waist and slickly unbuttoned her jeans,

"How about you just shut up and take of your damn clothes?" She swiftly rotated around in my arms and ripped open my flannel, leaving nothing to imagination.

"How about _you_ just shut the fuck up and take off _your_ damn clothes?" I chuckled lightly at her retort,

"You're just lucky you didn't ruin my shirt! It's my favorite!" She slowly pulled her jeans down,

"I bought that shirt for you!" I followed her example and slid my pants off as well,

"That's why they're my favorite!" She playfully slapped my torso again,

"Such a damn sweet talker! Didn't I just tell you to shut the fuck up?"

"Whatev-" She pulled me in, shoving her tongue deep into my mouth, cutting off my sentence completely. I nodded and took off rest of my clothes, leaving both of us completely naked. I gave her body a once over and made sure she noticed. She blushed furiously and climbed into the tub after me.

Once we were emerged in the soothing water, I rubbed a little bit of massage oil onto my hands, and worked her shoulders. "Oh god... That feels... Oh god." I simply smiled at her reaction and continued to rub her worries away. I worked all the knots away and moved down her upper back, getting the same reaction as I did earlier. "God, Paige. Your hands are like magic."

"Hmm. That's what you screamed last week, right?" I joked as I continued to let her melt into me. She just moaned,

"I would retaliate, but I don't want you to stop."

'Said that last week too!' I thought to myself, no longer wanting to interrupt her state of relaxation. I finished up the massage and lightly pushed her forward,

"Okay stay in that position for a second." I stood up, grabbed shampoo and conditioner, and grabbed the hand held shower head. I sat back down in my previous seat and turned the water on. The shower head burst into life, so I rinsed my love's head.

Once her hair was fully soaked, I turned off the water and put shampoo in my hand. I rubbed my hands together and started massaging her scalp. The scent of lavender filled the air, which made her comment, "Lavender? Did you go out and buy my shampoo, babe?" I nodded with a smile,

"Yup. Lavender and unicorn tears! Makes your hair sexy and smell fantastic!" As she leaned back onto my chest, I felt her laughter vibrate through me.

As we waited for the shampoo to set, I wrapped my arms around her,

"This feels so amazing and relaxing." She turned around and kissed me tenderly,

"You think that pampering me feels amazing? You should see what it feels like on this side." I smiled lovingly as I stared into her beautiful brown eyes,

"Maybe next time. I'm completely content where I'm standing... or sitting if you want to be technical." I kissed her cheek and twisted her body around to face the front, "Okay. Rinse time." I used my foot to kick the lever, turning the water back on. I completely rinsed all the contents out of her hair and kicked the lever off. I proceeded to lather Emily's hair with the $50 bottle of conditioner that I bought for her not too long ago. I massaged her scalp for the next few minutes – only the sound of her moans filled the air.

"Feels good?" I asked.

"Mmmmhmmmmm." She replied.

"Well, bath time is over. Time to rinse, hon." She shook her head, much like a child who is forced to go to bed early. I leaned over and kissed her collarbone, "If you think this feels good, I don't think you can handle what's going to happen in the bedroom next." This caused her to jump to her feet and snatch the shower head from my hands. I turned on the water again with a chuckle and pulled the plug out of the bathtub.

As she held the shower head above her, I helped wash the rest of the conditioner down the drain. Soon enough, we were done and out of the tub, drying ourselves. I pulled her in for a chaste kiss to the lips, "Ready for part two?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Definitely NC-17. Hope you guys like this next part. **

* * *

"You know if you put those back on, I will just rip them from your body again. You're just making it harder." I heard Emily say to me as I tried to slide my shirt back on. I turned to her and winked,

"Why play the game if it's easy?"

"Are you calling me easy?!" She asked with a shocked reaction. Without a reply, I just left the rest of my clothes laying on the floor of the bathroom and ran into my room, with Emily chasing me. As soon as I entered my room I felt the air knocked out of me, as she tackled me to the floor.

I coughed a few times and let the air flow back into my lungs as I listened to her laughter. It was definitely similar to an angel's laugh and every time I hear it, it makes me forget what I was thinking about to begin with. I rolled over so that our bodies were mirroring each other. I felt her body mush into mine and I could already feel myself getting wet at the thought of what was to come. I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, letting our tongues battle it out. Only a handful seconds later, we pulled away a bit more breathless than when we had started the kiss,

"Looks like someone's feeling a bit better?"

She smirked at my comment, "Well, I feel a little bit better. But I _could_ think of something that would make me feel a whole LOT better."

I just played along with her, wanting to tease her a bit, "And my dear, what would that be?"

A devilish grin appeared on her face, "Watching your reaction."

"To?" I asked curiously.

"This." She said that at the same time as she plunged two of her long and slender fingers into my already soaking core. My eyes rolled back into my head, and I swear I saw the inside of my skull. This was not my plan, but it felt to good to refuse. I normally am the one in control, but every once in a while Emily takes the reigns and its so god damn hot.

"FUCK!" I screamed an octave or two higher than I usual would. She continued to pulverize me with her thrusts,

"Like that, huh?" I tried my best to say something, anything, but a nod was all I could come up with. "You know what else I think you'll like?" I shook my head as I attempted to breath. Without losing her rhythm, she quickly added a third finger,

"EMILY!" I moaned as my body arched into her hand. My eyes slammed shut completely and the last thing I saw was her smiling before she disappeared from sight. She kissed her way down my body as she proceeded to pump heavily into my center., curling her fingers on every exit. She knew exactly where, how, and what made my heart burst out of my chest, and she was doing everything in her power to give me a heart attack.

The kissing came to an abrupt halt and I felt her hot breath above my center. I was close to the edge, but holding on for la pièce de résistance, Emily's tongue. Although every thing Emily does to me during sex is amazing, nothing will beat her tongue and she knew it. She always saved it for last, so instead of just falling off the edge, I'm thrown off of it.

I could feel the heat of her muscle moving closer and closer to me, but she was teasing me relentlessly. I bucked my hips in attempt to make contact, but she was having too much fun watching me. She wanted me to beg, and usually I wouldn't but I was too damn close.

"God, Em. Please."

She chuckled and I felt it vibrate through my center, "Please what?"

"Please." I breathed out, "Your tongue... Please... Damn I'm so... Close." I guess she approved of my begging, because next thing I knew her tongue finally flicked my throbbing nub and sent a shock straight through my body. She used her strong muscle to circle my clit a few times, and then used the flat of her tongue to clean up all the juices that were dripping everywhere, all the while never stopping her deep and strong thrusts. She wrapped her lips around my clit and I felt my walls contracting around her fingers, screaming her name as loud as I could. She continued to pump in and out of me, waiting for my orgasm to die down.

A few moments later, I felt a breathless Emily fall to my body and realized that the ringing in my ear had finally subsided. It took a while for my breathing to even out but once I was able to take in full breaths I said, "So much better than washing your hair." She laughed lifelessly into my stomach.

As she crawled up my body she replied, "You realize that we have to take another shower to clean ourselves up."

I flipped us over so that we were reversed and I was laying atop her, "Not before I'm done with you. We might have taken a little detour, but we're about to get right on track again." I didn't let her get another word in before I swooped down and took one of her nipples into my mouth, swirling my tongue over it. It earned a moan from her lips, and something that was incomprehensible – she always had a tendency of mumbling her words when she was being pleasured.

I used my thumb and index finger to twist and play with the other nipple. I let the right one go with an audible pop and switch side, before moving down her torso. I stopped right above her juicy lips, "You know what's better than you using your tongue?"

"Mmm?" She was too worked up to even find words this time.

"Me using my tongue," was released from my lips before I ran my tongue up and down her slit.

"MMMHMMM," was her only reply, as she moaned. She moved her hand down and tangled her fingers into my hair, pushing me deeper into her. I sucked her throbbing clit and felt the bittersweet pain of her pulling my hair a bit too hard. I was too engulfed by her taste and scent to put too much care into my though. I plunged my tongue as deep into her core as I could, and continued to thrust in and out. Her hips bucked shamelessly into my face as she tried to get me deeper and deeper into her. Her walls tried endlessly to grip on my tongue but it was moving too fast.

I soon removed my tongue and flicked her clit once again, "Fuck... Paige... Baby..." She breathed out. I knew exactly what she wanted and I definitely planned to give it to her. I put a little bit more pressure on her throbbing little nub and was greeted by a high pitch whimper. I proceeded to assault her clit with my tongue and put my index and middle finger to use. I thrust as deep as I could into her,

"PAIGEE!" I continued to thrust in and out, in and out. I could feel her walls start to constrict on my fingers, so I used the flat of my tongue and put as much pressure on her clit as possible. If didn't take more than another nanosecond for her to erupt in pleasure. She screamed out my name in complete and utter pleasure.

It seemed like it took another lifetime for her to come down from her high, but once she did, I ceased the pumps and used my mouth to clean the mess I made, savoring every last bit. We both laid there on the floor of my bedroom breathless and lifeless for a good while. I finally found the energy to release a laugh. "Hmm?" She asked wondering what was going through my mind.

"Definitely need that shower now."

She pulled me up her body and curled into my chest, "Shower later. Nap first."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Okay, sure. Nap first."


End file.
